


Run, Run, Run.

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: “So hey, do you want to do something with me to warm yourself up? I assure you, you’ll be burning hot after it,” Magilou said suggestively. Heck, she really was just joking but fucking around really wasn’t something she minded.“Hm... I do suppose a bit of movement would help me out...” Eleanor placed her hand on her chin and thought about the suggestion. “How about we go for a run then?”Day 15: Cold morning





	Run, Run, Run.

**Author's Note:**

> My internet died yesterday so I didn’t post this until now >_< I’ve got Handholding to write too so kill me now. I think I’ll do it when I wake up... ugh I hate being this late...
> 
> Hardly anyone likes MagiEl to be fair.

The exorcist woke up, to look out of the window and find fluffy white snow falling from the skies. It was already February but the snow never ceased in Northgand, even in the summer. The Van Eltia stopped by Hellawes for trading related issues but Eleanor never liked the cold. It made her shiver uncontrollably and her teeth would never stop chattering till they went sore.

Magilou looked over to the other girl, who wrapped herself in her blankets as tightly as possible. Velvet had already left with Phi and Rokurou to hand in some Code Red Daemons quests to the Bloodwings, leaving only the two girls in the room as well as Eizen who was already in the canteen. The witch approached the exorcist and sat on the bed that Eleanor had slept on. Velvet always took the floor as she became so accustomed to it and Magilou had to join her, as she didn’t deserve a bed apparently. “So hey, do you want to do something with me to warm yourself up? I assure you, you’ll be burning hot after it,” Magilou said suggestively. Heck, she really was just joking but fucking around really wasn’t something she minded.

“Hm... I do suppose a bit of movement would help me out...” Eleanor placed her hand on her chin and thought about the suggestion. “How about we go for a run then? Eizen is maintaining his crew and the other three are out in town, so we might as well have something to do ourselves. Yeah I think that’s a good idea.”

Magilou’s jaw dropped. She absolutely hated running, but once a good idea -in Eleanor’s opinion- came to mind, there was almost nothing that could stop her. “What no! You can go by yourself... I have a book to write so-”

“No excuses!” Eleanor said, dragging Magilou by the arm out of the room and then onto good ol’ land. If she had to drag her for the entire run, so be it. 

“This exorcist’s a witchnapper!”

To Magilou’s dismay, Eleanor decided to run three whole rounds of Hellawes. Sure Hellawes wasn’t as big as the capital like Loegres but hell, it was still a lot of effort, especially three circuits. Eleanor was reluctant, but she ended up carrying Magilou on her back while running her rounds. Magilou was pretty light and if that exorcist can spin that spear in one hand like a fidget spinner, then she can carry a witch on her back easily. She thought it would be more beneficial for her fitness too, which was almost the only reason why she did go along with it. Hell, it was Eleanor’s fault in the first place, for making them run together, but for some reason, being on Eleanor’s back gave Magilou a sense of comfort. She didn’t know why though. 

“Whew, that was a workout. Haven’t done that since I was training for the exorcists. Never really had time since patrolling was all I could do.” Beads of sweat trickled from Eleanor’s forehead as she placed Magilou down. Somehow Eleanor managed to do three rounds before Velvet, Laphicet and Rokurou returned, which was a surprise, as the Bloodwings weren’t even that far. They probably went for the Hellawes special Mabo Curry or something. 

Magilou almost collapsed. Sure, she didn’t actually do any running towards the end of that program Eleanor created but all the shaking on Eleanor’s back made her feel like she could die any moment then, and she wouldn’t even mind if she did die. “Please never take me on a run like that again...”

“Well surely you felt the cold too? We’re both human after all.”

Magilou did say she lost all her feelings after her heart breaking down, but her feel for the temperature indeed was not affected. “Well guess what gurl, I’m not cold at all.” The witch trodded back onto the ship with absolutely no effort whatsoever in her movements. 

“That means that run completed its goal. I feel refreshed and warm too now. Hey Magilou, we should go for another run some time.”

“NOOOOOOO!” She fell to the ground, her knees whacking against the wooden floorboards but at this case, she really didn’t care. She never cared about anything and anything was okay, really. Other than exercise.

“What are you all shouting about? The townspeople are looking at us strange. You should pipe down... Or I’ll make you.”

It appeared that the three had returned and the first thing Magilou saw was complete darkness and felt sharp nails digging into her skull. What a morning for Magilou that was. First, a hellish run with the oh so energetic exorcist, to return and be greeted with a claw in the face.

“We went for a run, Velvet. You should come with us next time. Magilou, it was enjoyable, wasn’t it?” Velvet stared at the witch with the coldest glare possible from the Lord of Calamity, signalling that if she said ‘no,’ she would probably die a horrible and gory death with her intestines hanging out and sharks ripping her limbs apart in the eleven seas. 

“I-It was great.”

“I suppose a run wouldn’t be too bad, once in a while.”

And that’s the story of how Velvet and Eleanor got into running and Magilou felt like it was the time to leave the group to escape from the running daemons.


End file.
